1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates solar power supply systems, and more particularly, to solar power supply systems and driving method capable of automatically adjusting output power of the solar power supply systems according to power consumption of a load device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells are employed to convert incident solar radiation energy into electrical energy. Solar power supply systems typically employ a solar cell as a power source to drive a load device. Moreover, solar power supply systems also include a transformer device for transforming the electrical energy from the solar cell into a driving voltage to drive a load device. However, the transformer device does not automatically adjust its output power according to power consumption of the load device or different load devices. Therefore, transformation efficiency of the transformer device is low and the solar power supply systems using the transformer device have a low efficiency.
Therefore, a new solar power supply system and a driving method of the same are desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.